PLOT HOOKS
Posted to Adventurer's Guild & Available to Anyone EXPLORE! Any Tier Sometimes, you just want to explore a location, and that's totally cool! If you want to explore, just gather a party together and go! You may find a dungeon, treasure, enemies, or allies! If you collect something of note or of value, you could get gold and reward! A few things to note: # The Collective is ALWAYS looking for information. # Leebri wants to add more books to his collection! # Random Events could happen at any time! # Several Factions & Organizations are secretive and hidden, and there are several people that would pay for information on these groups. # The Forests are good for hunting for supplies/meat/furs/etc, if you're in need of quick cash! # And so much more is waiting to be discovered! Maybe you'll find your way into Shadowfell? Maybe you'll accidentally stumble into the Feywilds? Who knows what will happen?! Diplomatic Missions! Any Tier Posted in the Adventurer's Guild. Mauna Kea is not just the main city, but also the main political center of Vorel Vur Korth. The city council and the Queen often ask adventurers to go out to the other tribes, clans and villages to try and diplomatically work with other groups of races to ensure stable and healthy relationships. This is very important to the Queen, who wishes to have a harmonious existence between Outsiders and Natives. Usually these quests are overseen by a Keeper of the Light, an organization dedicated to the harmony between Outsiders and Natives. Expand the Library! Any Tier, The Collective Posted to Adventurer's Guild. If you're ever associating with The Collective, you'll learn that Library Wizard, Leebri, will give quite a good price if you bring him any sort of book or written item to add to his library that he does not already have. There are even certain books that he only has part of - if you complete the book for him, he will give GREAT reward. Specifically, he needs the other half of a book called "The Record of Woes," written by someone long ago about great tragedies of the past; the other half of an unknown book written in Celestial that speaks of items that can be made from the parts of angels. He also really desire a book called "The God of Flame's Wrath" that speaks of the tale of the God of Flame's vengeance upon another god, and may lead the reader to the location of a powerful weapon. Traveling Merchants, Need Protection Tier 1, Vaess Forest Posted to Adventurer's Guild. Merchants will often travel between Mauna Kea and Noachi through Vaess. However, many bandits hide in the woods, waiting to attack our convoys and steal our merchandise. We need you to come protect us as we travel from Mauna Kea to Vaess. Meet us outside the gates of Vaess and travel with us, please! We will give 300 gold to every member of your party! Drowning on Land Tier 1, Kuhri Village Posted to Adventurer's Guild. People are being found in the beds, drowned as if they had been at sea. There are rumors of a curse coming from some evil force in the Wetlands. If you stop the drownings, you'll be rewarded with 600 Gold. Investigate the Wetlands, put a stop to the supposed curse. Ingredients for a...Spell Tier 1, Oposs Posted to Adventurer's Guild. "I need ingredients for a certain spell. Please bring me these ingredients: 4 Newt's Eyes, a Rotten Egg, the Horn of a Tiefling, Bugbear Blood and an item of great Sentiment from a Pure Soul. Other than that, do not ask questions." Bring these Ingredients to Bearugard Dupless in Oposs on 42nd Avenue, Storm Quarter, for a reward of 750 gold. Missing SkipperHunter! Tier 1, Eastern Marsh Posted to Adventurer’s Guild. My cousin’s cousin, Ruik, he’s GONE GONE. He went huntin’ for Mudskippers and never came back! Find him, dead or alive, and bring his body back, dead or alive! We don’t care! Just don’t kill him if he ain’t dead cause, y’know, we’d RATHER him be alive. But he probably got his ass stuck out there in the mud and good ol’ Bruumsh couldn’t save him in time. Oh yeah, don’t go gettin’ yourselves stuck! Attack of the Ghasts! Tier 1, Valei Plains Posted to Adventurer's Guild. My family and I are having issues with Ghasts attacking our farm during the night. Our house is warded, but they are killing our livestock! I fear that our wards may not be enough for too long. Please come and end these Ghasts and protect my family. Rust Monster Rust for some Potions Tier 1.5, Orn Woods Posted to Adventurer’s Guild. I need some Rust Monster Rust to make some Potions of Rusting! Why do I need Potions of Rusting, you may ask? Well mind your damn business, that’s what I say! I’ll give ya 200 gold for every vial you fill up! The Blue Lady Tier 2, Ssej Wetlands Posted to Adventurer's Guild. There is a spirit within the Ssej Wetlands who takes the form of a woman in blue. She glows in the mist, wandering around, beckoning for travelers to follow her. No one has taken up her offer yet, but I was wondering, maybe someone could? She might be trying to lead someone to somewhere special. I need someone to take me to the Ssej Wetlands and go with me to discover what she is trying to show us, for curiosity's sake. I will pay you well! 500 gold to each person who assists me in this venture. Unending Sleep, the Curse of the Fey Tier 2, Southern Woods Posted to Adventurer’s Guild. Dearest Adventurer, Several orphan children went to play in the Southern Woods one afternoon and when they were found, they had fallen into an unending sleep. Their dreams seem peaceful, but they are unable to eat or drink unless it’s forced down their throats! Before these children wither away into nothing, could you please find the cause and wake them up from their slumber? Our orphanage doesn’t have much, but the benevolent Regent has offered to pay anyone who can cure them of their curse a hefty sum of 2500 gold! Not Posted to Adventurer's Guild ''' Anything not posted to the Adventurer's Guild must have DM permission to pursue - reach out to the DM (Dev) first to see if this is something your character can do or not. Thieves! Thieves! Tier 1.5, Village of Gnomes ''Not Posted to Adventurer's Guild.'' Someone has broken into the Village of Gnomes and stolen an item from Opal Shinebottom, one of the greatest inventors in the Village! She says that the Thieves seemed to have the symbol of a dog on their robes. If you recover her item, which she refuses to say WHAT it is, you'll get 500 Gold and a gift from her collection. This is the opportunity of a lifetime because the Gnomes of this Village hardly EVER give anything to Outsiders. Find out what's happening with the Temple. Tier 3/4, The Temple of Bahamut ''Not posted in Adventurer's Guild.'' The Temple has lost its connection and is no longer this symbol of power and hope. If you find out what's happening and put a stop to it, there will be great reward in your futurE. Kill the Queen! Tier 4, Feywilds ''Not posted to Adventurer's Guild.'' Legend goes that whomever slays one of the Faerie Queens will be rewarded by the other queen immensely. ''' Category:Plots